Forgotten Daughter
by FelsGoddess
Summary: Leia was had a daughter before Han was rescued from carbonite and had to give her up. After the Battle of Endor, Han and Leia tried to find their daughter, but to no avail. Years later, during the war with the Yuuzhang Vong, Jag Fel finds her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.

Summary: Leia was had a daughter before Han was rescued from carbonite and had to give her up. He never met her. After the Battle of Endor, Han and Leia tried to find their daughter, but to no avail. Years later, during the war with the Yuuzhang Vong, Jag Fel goes on a mission and ends up meeting Han and Leia's lost daughter. **Ten Months after Bespin**

Princess Leia Organa stared down at the bundle in her arms one last time. Leia had given birth just a month ago to a baby girl, Han's little girl. He had no idea. Leia didn't know if she would ever see him again or if he even loved her. His only response was "I know." She thought he loved her back, but she wasn't sure.

"It's time, Leia," Lando Calrissian said.

"I know," Leia nodded. She kissed the baby one last time on the forehead and handed the bundle to Lando, "She will be safe?"

"Yes, I'll take her there myself."

"Thank you," Leia responded, then rushed away. It was too dangerous and she couldn't raise a baby on the base. They were moving around too much. Leia had decided, with the help of Lando, Chewbacca, and Luke Skywalker, that it would be best to give the baby up for adoption. When Leia had found out that she was pregnant, she couldn't terminate it. The child was her only link to Han. She had named their daughter Aeria Solo. She hoped that the adoptive parents at least kept her first name.

Leia arrived at her quarters and went inside. She sank down on the floor, tearing rolling down her cheeks.

_Oh Han, I need you!_

**28 Years Later**

Aeria Solo wiped the sweat from her brow as she ran down the city streets. It was early morning. She always ran for several kilometers every day. She had been on Selonia for five years. She didn't have much of a job. At the moment, she was trying to come up with enough money for a ship. She needed to get off this mudball. For years, Aeria had been trying to find her parents. She knew who they were. She had known since she was ten years old. Her adoptive parents had been killed in a fire three days after her tenth birthday. Her aunt told her the truth. Aeria had lived with her aunt until she was nineteen. Then she left, hoping to some how contact the Solos. It was next to impossible. Everyone was claiming to be related to them. Aeria had ended up out here and was now stuck. She had next to no money. At the moment, she was working in a cantina.

Aeria arrived at her destination. She stepped inside her small apartment and went into the refresher. Someday, she would get enough money to leave and this time, she would contact her parents.

"Selonia?" Colonel Jagged Fel repeated after his uncle had told him his next destination, "Why Selonia?"

"There are rumors of the Peace Brigade there," Wedge Antilles explained.

"Oh," Jag responded. Wedge finished briefing him on all the details, then he left. Jag was hoping to find his girlfriend, Jaina Solo.

It didn't take long. He found her in the Twin Suns hanger bay, working on her X-Wing. Actually, at the moment, it was more like she was screaming at her X-Wing.

Jag stopped next to her. He waited for her to finish her rant, "Need some help?"

"Not from a clawcraft pilot," Jaina grinned at him.

"Har har," Jag shook his head, "Anyways, I'm leaving in the morning."

"Where are you going?" Jaina asked, wiping grease off her hands with a rag.

"Selonia. Uncle Wedge says there have been rumors of Peace Bridagers," he explained.

"Shouldn't Intelligence handle that?" 

Jag shook his head, "Not this time. I think he wants to warn them too."

"Oh," Jaina nodded, then asked, "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

Jag shrugged, "Not long, I hope."

Jaina put her tools away, then grinned at him, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Colonel Jagged Fel entered a cantina on Selonia with his second in command, Welk Maye. His squadron was spread out over the city. 

"Hey, I'm going to hit the sabacc tables, you in?" Welk asked.

"No, go ahead," Jag waved him off and went to the bar. He sat on one of the stools were he had the perfect view of the game and more importantly, the exit.

"What can I get for you, stranger?"

Jag turned around and did a double take. The woman who had asked him the question looked almost exactly like Jaina! She even sounded kind of like her!

"What? You look like you've see a ghost or something," the woman said. 

"I'm fine. Correlian Brandy, please," he answered. 

"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked as she filled a glass.

Jag raised an eyebrow, "How do you figure that?"

"I just know," she shrugged, then handed him his drink, "What's your name?"

"You could probably guess if I was lying," he stated.

"Yeah. I can almost always tell when I'm being lied to," she shrugged, then nodded to a small table in the back corner, "See that guy over there? He's got a skifter. He has one every night. His brother's the boss, so he gets away with it. I figured out his was lying after two seconds. My name is Aeria, by the way."

"Jag," he shook her hand.

"So tell me, Jag, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. He couldn't tell her about the mission and even if he could, he wouldn't, "My job."

She nodded, "I figured."

"Solo! Get those drinks out!" a gruff male voice called.

Aeria rolled her eyes, "Back to work."

Jag frowned. Aeria Solo. She looked and sounded too much like Jaina for Jag just to dismiss her. Sure, he was in the Corrilian Sector, but this girl's resemblence was uncanny. 

"Deep in thought?"

Jag glanced up, "Done already?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I want to talk to you. Alone."

"Why?"

"I saw your reaction to my name," she said in a low voice, "I'm off work in ten minutes. Meet me outside?"

Jag nodded, "Sure thing."

Jag slid off the stool and walked over to Welk, "I'm out of here."

Welk nodded, "Too bad. I'm making a killing."

Jag chuckled as he left. Ten minutes later, Aeria appeared.

"Come on," Aeria led him to a small building. Part of him was saying he shouldn't follow a strange woman into her home, but the other part knew that he had to find out if she was related to Jaina. He followed Aeria inside and upstairs. She stopped in front of a faded green door and opened it, "We can talk inside."

Jag followed her in, one hand lightly resting on his blaster.

Aeria closed the door, then asked, "Do you know the Solos?"

"Yes." 

"How well?"

"Pretty well," Jag responded, biting back a grin.

"Have you ever heard of me?" she asked, eyes hopeful.

"No," Jag shook his head, "Who are you?"

"I know who you are, Colonel Fel. I knew the instant you walked in. I know you know the Solos. That's why I wanted to talk to you," Aeria told him. She took a deep breath, "I'm Han and Leia's oldest daughter." 

Jag's eyes grew wide, "How?"

"You know how, Colonel," she grinned, "I hope so, anyways." 

Jag glared at her. She was definitly Jaina's sister, "Fine. When?"

"During the war. I was put up for adoption. My adopted parents died in a fire when I was nine. I learned who my real parents were then. I've been trying to get to the Solos, but galaxy knows how hard that is," she explained. She went to a storage locker and pulled out some papers. She handed them to Jag, "Here. Proof."

Jag read over the birth certificate and adoption papers. They appeared real. Jag believed her.

"So can you take me with you?"

"Yes," Jag answered. He hoped his hunch was right. If not, this could be a disaster.

Jag sat nervously in front of the holo comm. He was calling Leia Organa Solo about her lost daughter. He hoped it was Leia who answered. Aeria had told him that she didn't think her father knew she existed.

"Colonel Fel! Is there something I can do for you?" Leia appeared.

"Um, yes. I found your daughter." Leia dropped the datapad she was holding. She stared at the image Jag had uploaded to her, "Aeria?"

Jag nodded, "She says her name is Aeria Solo. She looks a lot like Jaina. She even has an authentic birth certificate and everything. Should I bring her back with me?" 

Leia barely nodded. Her baby was coming home! She hadn't seen her in 28 years! She had lost three children; Anakin was dead, Jacen was missing, but had come home, and now her oldest was finally coming back to her! Now if only her baby boy could come back, everything would be perfect!

"She is your daughter, Leia?" Jag asked, "Are you sure?"

Leia nodded, "Yes, Jag. I haven't seen her since she was an infant, but I know it's her." 

He nodded, "We'll be there soon."

"Thank you," Leia responded, then adding, "Oh and Jag? Don't say anything to Jaina yet. I don't know how I am going to break this to her." Han entered him and his wife's quarters. He saw Leia sitting on the couch, a look of pure shock on her face. 

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Han, Jag found Aeria," she told him.

Han's jaw dropped. His daughter. His little girl he had never met. Han's mind drifted back to when Leia first told him.

_It was after the Battle of Endor. Leia had just told Han that Luke was her brother and about Darth Vader. She still looked nervous._

"What is it?" Han asked.

"Han, um," Leia twisted her hands, "after I left Cloud City... I found out I was pregnant. We had a little girl, Han. I had to give her up for adoption. I'm so sorry!" 

Han stared dumbfounded at the woman in front of him, "A-a baby."

Leia nodded, "I named her Aeria."

Han hugged her tightly, "I like it. What does she look like?" 

Leia showed Han the only holo she had of their child. They had tried to find her after the war. They had looked everywhere, but to no avail.

"How are we going to break it to Jaina and Jacen?" Han asked quietly.

"Force, I don't know," Leia responded, hugging him tightly. They hadn't told their children about Aeria. They were afraid to get their hopes up and then never find her.

"How did Jag find her?" Han asked.

"I don't know, but she will be here tomorrow," Leia answered. She smiled at Han, "Our baby is finally coming home!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.

"How did you get this ship?" Aeria asked, entering the cockpit of the small shuttle _Red Daze_.

"Connections. My clawcraft fits in the cargo hold," Jag explained while doing preflight. Leia had sent funds to an account for him to buy a cheap ship to bring Aeria back. Jag's squadron was finished with their part of the mission and were returning home.

"Oh." Neither Aeria or Jag spoke to each other until they had entered hyperspace. Jag had spoke to the air traffic controller and that was it.

"What are they like?" she asked suddenly. 

"Who?"

"My family. Who did you think I was talking about?" Aeria rolled her eyes. _Stang, this guy is dense. Wonder how he knows my family so well. Watch, he probably dates my sister._

"Who do you want to know about first?" Jag asked.

"My parents."

"I don't know them very well," Jag admitted, "I'm sure you've heard of all their exploits. Han is rough around the edges, but Leia has a handle on him. Leia is the more reasonable of the two." 

"I figured as much. What about my siblings?" 

"Well, your youngest brother, Anakin, is dead," Jag started. It was weird having this discussion.

"I heard. I wish I had gotten to meet him," Aeria said quietly, then asked, "What about Jacen and Jaina?"

"Jacen just returned from being a prisoner of the Vong a few weeks ago. I haven't spoken with him much," Jag admitted.

"What about Jaina?"

Jag was quiet for a moment. He could think of many ways to describe Jaina, but didn't know what he should say to her sister, "She's a very talented pilot. Her temper is as bad as her father. She's funny, beautiful..."

"You love her, don't you," Aeria accused, folding her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow. _Stang, she is! Hopefully he's not usually that dense!_

"Pardon?" Jag blinked in surprise. Was it that obvious?

Aeria chuckled, "Colonel Fel, only an idiot couldn't figure it out."

Jag glanced at her, "You definitely are a Solo."

------------------------------------  
Leia waited both impatiently and nervously for Jag to land. Jacen and Jaina weren't on base. Jaina was on a mission with her squadron; she was due back late tonight. Jacen had left with Luke and Mara to go to the Shelter. He would be back tomorrow.

Han squeezed her hand. She smiled quickly at him. They had hardly slept since they got the news. Leia was afraid her daughter would hate her for giving her up. She was afraid of what Jacen and Jaina would think.

"Here they are, Princess," Han said, shaking her from her fears, "Ready?"

"No, you?"

"No," he admitted, "but it will be okay."

------------------------------

Aeria Solo walked down the ramp. Jag was still in the cockpit. He said he was going to take care of some things on the ship, but she knew he was just going to give the family some privacy.

Aeria saw her parents waiting for her. _Her parents!_ She never thought this day would come. Aeria stopped in front of her parents. Leia dropped Han's hand and embraced her tightly.

"Oh my baby! I can't believe it!" she cried into her hair. Aeria felt another pair of arms encircle her. It was her father.

"Welcome home," Han whispered, "We've missed you."

For the first time, Aeria felt that she was truly home.

---------------------------

Late that night, Jaina Solo arrived back to base from her mission. She didn't even stop by her quarters. She knew Jag had come back today. Her mother had sent her a message saying she really needed to talk to her, but Jaina would see her in the morning. It was late, anyways. 

Jaina entered Jag's quarters. He was asleep. Jaina grinned mischievously. She crawled onto his bed and laid on top of him. She pressed a kiss to his lips.

Jag woke up with a start. Jaina wrapped her arms around him, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he answered and kissed her again, "I love you."

"Mm, love you too," Jaina pressed herself against him even more.

"What time is it?" 

"Who cares? I've got time to be carried away," Jaina smiled at him, remember one of their brief moments alone.

"As you wish, sweetheart."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.

----------  
"Where is she?" Han demanded. He had been trying to get ahold of Jaina for some time now. She wasn't answering her quarters or her comlink. 

Aeria grinned. She knew where Jaina was. She was with the Colonel, of course. Aeria didn't say anything, though.

"I left a message last night. She'll call us when she gets a chance," Leia told him, hiding a smile. Watching her husband yell at a comm unit was rather amusing.

"When she gets time? This is important! What could she possibly be doing right now anyways?" Han ranted.

Aeria couldn't resist, "Have you tried Colonel Fel?"

"If he knows what's good for him he won't be anywhere near my daughter at this time in the morning!" Han stated.

"He might," Leia said, "They may be in the mess."

Han nodded and made the call. There was no answer, "They better be."

Leia chuckled. The door chimed and Jacen walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Aeria. His brow furrowed, "Who are you?"

"I see you got the message, Jacen. What time did you return?" Leia asked, hugging him.

"0500," he answered, not taking his eyes off Aeria. He concentrated, then eyes grew wide, "You're-you're my _sister_!"

Aeria nodded, "In the flesh."

"How?" Jacen asked his parents in disbelief.

"We'll explain once Jaina gets here," Leia told him.

"If she ever gets here," Han muttered.

Leia gave him a look, then introduced Aeria, "Jacen, this is Aeria. Aeria, Jacen."

Jacen shook her hand, "Wow, this is weird."

"You have no idea."  
---------------  
"I have to go. Mom really wants to talk to me," Jaina told Jag that morning as she pulled on her boots.

Jag remembered what Leia had to talk to her about, "You better get giong then."

Jaina looked at him suspiciously, "You know, don't you."

Jag nodded.

"Why haven't you told me?" she stood up and faced him.

"I promised I wouldn't," Jag explained. 

Jaina sighed, "Is it bad?"

"No." 

Jaina nodded, "I'll head over there now."

"If you need me for anything, comm me," Jag told her.

"Jag..." 

"I can't tell you, Jaina," he kissed her gently, then said, "I love you."

Jaina kissed his cheek then left. She hurried to where her parents were staying. Jag's tone had worried her. He had fogotten about whatever it was last night, not surprisely. They had both been occupied, to say the least. 

Jaina shook her head. Her parents knew her and Jag were together, but that's it. She had to stop her train of thought before it got her in trouble.

The door opened, "Jaina! How are you?"

"Fine, Mother. What's going on?" Jaina asked without preamble.

Leia let Jaina in. Sitting on the couch was a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and brandy brown eyes. Jaina clenched her jaw, "Who is this?"

"Your sister, Aeria," Han answered.

"My _sister?_" 

Han nodded.

"How?"

"After your father was put into carbonite, I found out I was pregnant. The Alliance was going through the worst period of the war. We had been moving base to base almost every few weeks. I knew I could not have a baby on the base. It would be too dangerous. With the help of Luke, Chewie, Lando, and a few others, I decided it would be best to put my daughter up for adoption," Leia looked at him for support, "I told your father after the Battle of Endor. I didn't want to do it, but I knew I had to give her up. A few months after Endor, your father and I tried to find her, but we never did."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jaina asked hotly. She couldn't believe this. She felt betrayed. If she and Jacen had been born at an "inconvient time," would they have been given up? What about Anakin?

"We didn't want to get your hopes up," Han explained, "I knew that you all would want to find her. We never gave up looking, but it was looking pretty hopeless." 

"How did they find you?" Jacen asked Aeria. 

Aeria, who had already had from Leia last night why she had been given up and forgiven her, responded, "Jag found me in a cantina. I told him my name and it peeked his interest. I think it was my resemblance to you, Jaina."

Jaina's eyes narrowed. Her parents had lied to her all these years. What about Anakin? He never knew about Aeria and it was too late now. They would never know eachother. Jaina now had another family member she could lose. She had no real love for Aeria, but her parents did.

"Jaina?" Leia said, a worried look on her face.

"Nothing. I have to go," Jaina left in a hurry. This was too much to process. Her mother had given up a child because it was inconvienet. Jaina had always had a hard time with her mother. Leia had hardly been around. She and her brothers had been passed on all the time. Now she had some new sister that had been passed off for her whole life. Jaina would never give up a child. Mara didn't. She managed just fine. Jaina had promised herself years ago that when she did have children, she would always be there for them. Jaina wasn't going to be her mother.  
-------------  
"Well, that went better than expected," Han stated. Jacen had offered to take Aeria on a tour of the base after Jaina had left.

"She's mad at me," Leia sank down on the couch, "I can feel it."

Han sat next to her, "Give her time."

"She's right, Han," Leia admitted, "she feels resentment towards me. It was so strong. She didn't have to say anything. I can tell she's mad."

Han hugged her tightly, "Let her think for awhile. You two do need to talk, but not now. She needs to cool off."

Leia nodded. She stood up. It was time to tell Luke and Mara.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.

Jacen Solo glanced over at his sister for the hundredth time. It was hard to believe she was there. A tiny part of him hoped that Anakin would be able to come back too, but he knew it was impossible. Anakin was gone forever.

"Jaina doesn't like me, does she?" Aeria asked as they walked around the base.

"She's mad at mom," Jacen told her, "not at you."

"Some of her is," Aeria insisted, "She has to share her father now. A new woman, family or not, coming into the family is definitely a cause for conflict."

Jacen didn't answer. He hoped that Jaina would find Jag and he could calm her down. He didn't have anything against the Chiss Colonel, not yet anyways. Jacen had only spoken to him a few times. He had been stiff and pompous with him, but that had to be the Chiss coming out.

"Thank you, Jacen. I know this can't be easy for you," Aeria said, stopping. 

"It can't be easy for you either."

"Its not. This is all I've ever dreamed of, meeting my actual family, I mean," she gestured around her, "not this war." 

Jacen nodded, "Come on, I'll show you the outside."   
-------------  
Jaina found Jag standing outside the simulators. He was watching on a screen the proceedings.

Jaina grabbed his arm, "I need to talk to you. _Now._"

Jag nodded, "I'm almost done here."

Jaina waited impatiently for him to tell the pilots they were done for now. Jaina then took his arm and drug him to his quarters, which were nearby. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked hotly after the door closed.

"I promised your mother I wouldn't, Jaina. Besides," he stepped towards her, laying a hand on her cheek, "I was a little preoccupied last night and this morning. I forgot." 

"I know. I'm sorry. It's not your fault," Jaina sank down on the bed, head in her hands, "I need to go talk to mom. I know why Aeria was given up, but it scares me to know that it could have been me or my brothers."

Jag sat next to her. He put an arm around her, "She did the right thing, Jaina." 

"I know," Jaina answered, resting her cheek on his shoulder. The logical part of her understood. It was the scared little girl inside that was upset. Plus, her current situation made it all worse. Jaina bit her lip, not knowing what to do.

"Something else is bothering you," Jag stated, "I could tell this morning. What is it?"

"Jag, would you ever give up a child?" Jaina asked quietly.

"I would do everything in my power to prevent losing one," Jag answered, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Jaina squeezed her eyes closed. It was too late to turn back now. She had since the day Jag left. She didn't want to tell him last night. She was afraid of his reaction.

"Jay?" Jag looked into her eyes, "Please tell me."

"Jag, I'm pregnant," she said, voice shaking.

Jag's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak a few times, but nothing came out. _He looks like a fish,_ Jaina thought. Despite her nervousness, she laughed.

Jag raised an eyebrow at her, confused. Jaina shook her head, then waited for a response.

"Wow," he managed, "well." 

"Well what?" Jaina asked. _He's not happy! He is going to leave? What I am going to-_

She was interupted from her panic by Jag's lips meeting hers in a crushing kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair. When they broke, he grinned broadly at her.

"This is incrediable, Jaina!"

Jaina smiled, relieved, "Thank you."

"For?" 

"I was scared to death of what you would think," Jaina admitted, staring at her hands, "I was afraid you were going to leave."

"Never," Jag told her. He took her hands in his, "I love you, Jaina. Nothing is ever going to tear us apart. Our child is a blessing. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Jag, I'm afraid. We're in the middle of a war," she said quietly.

"We'll manage," he told her reassuringly. He then raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Now why were you laughing at me?"

Jaina chuckled, "Because you looked like a fish!"

"A fish?" 

"A fish. You were opening and closing your mouth. It was amusing," Jaina explained.

Jag shook his head. Jaina kissed his cheek, "Are you busy the rest of the day?" 

"Not if you don't want me to be," Jag said slyly. 

Jaina grinned, "You are staying here with me. Are you sure you can cancel?"

Jag grinned, "Who said anything about canceling my appointments? That's what second-in-command are for."

Jaina laughed, "Jag, you're a Rebel!"

"Because of you, darling."   
--------------------  
"Have you seen Jaina?" Han asked as soon as Jacen and Aeria walked in the door.

"No," Jacen answered. He reached out with the Force to his sister, then immediantly closed the connection, blushing, "I can't find her." 

"You're lying," Han accused, pointing at his son. 

"She's busy."

"Doing..."

"She's in a meeting, Dad," Aeria said, covering Jacen. She was strong in the Force, but couldn't sense others well due to a lack of training. By Jacen's look, she had a hunch where, or rather who, her sister was with, "I saw her."

Han nodded, suspicious. They were hiding something, he knew it. He had a hunch it had to do with Fel.

"Have you talked to Jaina yet?" Leia asked, walking in the room.

"Not yet."

"Oh," Leia's shoulder slumped.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'll get through to her," Han told Leia, "Trust me."

"It makes me nervous every time you say that, Han," Leia said wryly. 

Aeria smiled as she listened to her parents banter. Jacen had told her all about the past. She knew about the rift after Chewbacca died. She was glad the bridge was gapped.

The door chimed. Leia turned to Aeria, "Sweetheart, could you go to the other room for a minute?"

Aeria nodded and went. Luke and Mara entered.

"What is it, Leia?" Luke asked right away. 

"You remember Aeria?" Leia asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Yes..."

"She's back."

Mara frowned, "Wait a minute. Whose Aeria? Skywalker, what did you not tell me?"

"Aeria is our daughter," Leia told her, "I find out I was pregnant after Han was put into carbonite. Colonel Fel found her."

Mara nodded. She glanced at Luke, "So I have another niece?" 

"She's here," Leia told them, "Aeria!" 

Aeria entered. Luke walked over to her, "I can't believe it. The last time I saw you, you were only three hours old." 

Luke hugged her tightly, "I've missed you." 

"Hello, Aeria, I'm your Aunt Mara," Mara introduced when Luke let go of her.

"Jacen told me about you. He warned me to never make you mad," Aeria said smiling.

"Smart boy," Han muttered.

"I heard that, Solo," Mara called.

"Yeah, yeah, save it, Jade. I'm not afraid of you," Han shot back.

Luke shook his head. As amusing as it was to hear Mara and Han banter back and forth, he wanted to hear his niece's story, "So, how did you get here?"

Thanks for all the great reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.

Jaina was watching Jacen spar against Tahiri. Her and Jag had decided that they weren't going to tell their parents about her pregnancy yet. They had to tell Wedge and Jaina knew she couldn't hide something like this from Jacen. She was waiting for him to finish.

Jaina's mind began to wander. She thought about Jag. Her and Jag had talked about getting married after the war so both families could attend, but this would certainly change everything. Would they get married just because of the baby? Jaina didn't want that. They weren't engaged yet, but that would probably change. 

"Hey, Jaya," Jacen smiled at his sister, bringing her back.

"Hey Jasa," Jaina hugged him. Tahiri has already left.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, "Something is different about you. You've got your shields up." 

Jaina sat down, "You have to swear not to tell anyone, especially not Mom and Dad."

Jacen nodded, encouraging her to continue.

Jaina took a deep breath, then let it out, "I'm pregnant."

Jacen's eyes grew wide. Jaina let down her barriers and took her his hand. She placed it on her abdomen, "The baby is really faint in the Force, but she's there."

Jacen reached out, with Jaina's guidance, and found the tiny life. His eyes grew wide. He had never felt something like this before!

"Does Jag know?" he asked when he removed his hand.

"Yes," Jaina raised an eyebrow at him, "of course his knows. He's very happy about it." 

Jacen nodded, "Good. I would have to hurt him." 

Jaina leaned against Jacen, "What I am going to do, Jace?"

Jacen hugged her, "It will be okay, Jay, you'll see. You are going to be a wonderful mother."

"I can't send my baby away, Jacen. I just can't do it," Jaina confessed.

Jacen understood all to well. He remembered how much he stung to be sent away. He knew why. It was for their own protection. He had taken it a lot better than Jaina had. He knew Jaina couldn't do the same to her children.

"I think you should talk to mom," Jacen said quietly.

Jaina didn't answer. She just wasn't ready to.  
---------------------  
"You remember the trip to Bespin?" Leia asked Han in bed that night. 

"Definitely," Han answered, kissing her softly, "I melted the Ice Princess."

Leia rolled her eyes, "You made that name up, didn't you?"

"Actually, no. I wish I could take credit for it, but I can't. I can't remember who. I made up all the other ones though," Han responded with a grin. 

Leia chuckled, "I remember. You were so annoying." 

"You loved it."

"I did," Leia smiled at him, "And you loved every insult I threw at you." 

"Except scruffy looking."

"Except that one, Your Worshipfulness," Han grinned and kissed her.

"Shut up, Nerf Herder," Leia said with a kiss.

He did.   
-----------------

Jag Fel entered his quarters late that night. Jaina was inside, arms wrapped around herself, staring at the comm unit.

Jag went to stand behind her. He reached over and hit the power button, "Call her."

Jaina shook her head and turned it off. She faced him, "I can't. I want to, but I just can't. I am still so angry at her for abandoning me!"

"She didn't abandon you, Jaina," Jag said.

"Yes, she did! All those times she sent us away, was she there when we came back? Usually not. Dad only missed three times. He felt so horrible about it. He would go out of his way to spend time with us. When we came back, do you have any idea how excited I was to be home and get to see my parents only to find my mother gone? Dad stopped making excuses for her after awhile. She was never there, Jag, never when I needed her," Jaina sank down in a chair, "I always wondered what I had done to make her not want to see me."

Jag knelt down next to her chair. He wiped a tear away with his thumb, "Honey, she needs to hear this as much as you need to get it out. Please go talk to her."

Jaina closed her eyes, "I will." 

Jag squeezed her hands, "You are going to be a wonderful mother, Jaina. I know it."

Jaina smiled at him, "Have you spoken to Wedge?"

"Not yet. We'll take care of that in the morning," Jag answered.

Jaina nodded, "Thank you, Jag. You're keeping my head straight."

"Someone has to," Jag grinned, "Especially since you're a Solo." 

Jag tripped as a pillow hit his head. Jaina started laughing. 

"Oh now you are going to get it."   
----------------------  
Leia was almost moved to tears at the scene in front of her. Han had mentioned how he won the _Falcon_ and Aeria commented that she was one of the best. Of course, Han being Han had to prove he was better.

Leia closed her eyes. She had so many memories she locked up inside of her. It had always been so painful to think about her missing daughter. Now she was here.

"Ha! I won!" Aeria cheered, tossing her cards down.

"Luck," Han stated.

Aeria rolled her eyes, "Good thing we weren't betting or I'd be rich!" 

Leia chuckled, "You've been beat before, Han." 

Han shook his head and muttered something undecipherable. 

"Mom?"

Leia's heart swelled. She had to get used to hearing another child say that. She loved it, "Yes, sweetheart?"

"What money did you use to try track me down?"

Leia chuckled, "The money from Jabba." 

"What?"

"After word got out that I killed him, many sent me cash. Your father and I decided that it would be best to try and find you," Leia smiled sadly, "Unfortunately, we couldn't."

"I'm here now, though."

Leia nodded and hugged her. Nothing was going to tear Aeria away from her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.

Jag made his way to his uncle's office. He and Jaina had decided that he would go talk to Wedge while she went to see her mother. 

Jag knocked on the office door. He heard a muffled, "Come in."

"Hello, Jag," Wedge greeted. He was glaring at a datapad on his desk, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, sir- I mean, Uncle Wedge," Jag answered, quickly correcting himself.

Wedge chuckled at Jag's correction, "Something wrong?"

Jag sat down in a chair in front of the desk, "It's Jaina."

"What about her?" Wedge was curious now. It had to be something serious enough to make his nephew this nervous. He had never seen Jag nervous.

"She's pregnant, sir," Jag told him. 

Wedge's eyes grew wide. He knew Jaina and Jag were close, but didn't realize they were _that_ close! "Oh?"

"Yes, sir."

Wedge smiled at him, "Congratulations. Does Han know yet?"

"No," Jag shook his head, "I thought I'd tell you first before you received the medical reports for the month."

"And so you would be alive to tell me," Wedge added with a grin.

Jag swallowed. The thought had occurred to him. Of course, Han couldn't accuse him without being a hypocrite himself. Somehow Jag didn't think that was going to help him much.

Wedge opened a bottle of Correlian whiskey and pulled out two glasses. He handed one to Jag, "You look like you need this."  
------------  
Jaina gave her father a weak smile as he let her into her parents quarters.

"Is mom around?"

"I'm in here, Jaina," Leia called from the dining area.

"Aeria! Jacen! Come on, let's go! The iFalcon isn't going to fix itself!" Han hollered. Jacen and Aeria appeared. Aeria waved to Jaina as she followed Han out the door.

"You'll be fine," Jacen whispered in her ear and left.

"Wow, that was just like when we were little and you didn't want us to know what you and Uncle Luke were talking about," Jaina commented.

"Yes, it was," Leia agreed. They were quiet for a moment, both thinking back on a time when things were a little simpler, when Anakin was alive.

"Mom, I'm sorry about before," Jaina said quietly, "I shouldn't have left so quickly."

"It was quite a shock," Leia said as they walked into the sitting area. They sat on the couch.

"Mom, why did you do it?" Jaina asked.

"I didn't want to, but I knew it would be too dangerous for your sister to stay with me. I hated giving her up. It was the hardest decision I ever had to make," Leia told her, "and I don't regret it. I wish I could have found her after the war, but I knew that keeping her on the base was out of the question. It was different then than it is now. Now there is someplace safe for children to go. Then there wasn't. Many of the Rebels had families. Some were hidden away, others were killed. I didn't want that to happen to Aeria. I just wished I could have found her at the end."

Jaina nodded. She understood now why Aeria had to be sent away, "Do you think she would have been returned?"

"Yes," Leia said, "I do."

Jaina glanced at her hands in her lap, then asked, "Did you ever think of giving up me or Jacen or Anakin?"

Leia shook her head, "Never."

"I've always had anger for you, Mom. I can't help it. When you sent us away, it hurt so much. I was so afraid I would never see you again. Every time you weren't there when we returned, I feared the worst!" Jaina admitted, tears filling her eyes, "I hated that you weren't there when I needed you."

"I hated sending you and your brothers away, Jaina. Every time it was all I could do to keep from breaking down right there. I was always afraid it would be the last time I ever saw you three," Leia told her daughter, "It killed me every time."

Jaina wiped tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm just... I'm afraid."

"Of what, honey?" Leia asked, tucking a strand of Jaina's hair behind her ear.

"That it will happen to me," Jaina took a deep breath, "Mom, I'm pregnant."

"What!" Leia stated, shocked, "Please tell me that this isn't a way to rebel against your mother."

"It's not, Mom. I'm about two weeks pregnant," Jaina told her.

"Does Jag know?" Leia asked. She knew he was the father.

"The first one. He's happy about it," Jaina said.

Leia closed her eyes. She couldn't yell at her daughter. She had done the same thing, "How long have you two been...intamite?"

Jaina blushed, "Um, a few months."

Leia blinked. She hadn't realized what all had been going on with her daughter, "How do you feel about it?"

"Scared to death, but happy," Jaina admitted, "What am I doing to do, Mom?" 

Leia hugged her, "First off, you are going to tell your father. I assume Jacen already knows. Next, you and I are going to have a long talk about what you will be going through."

Jaina nodded, "Thanks mom."

"And Jaina? You know you can talk to me whenever you need to. I'm not going anywhere." 

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, sweetie."  
-----------

Jaina smiled at Jag as she let him into her parents' quarters. Her father had just came back. Jaina had commed Jag to tell him to meet her there.

"Hey," Jaina greeted, "Ready?" 

"It's now or never."

"Never isn't an option. They will notice in a few months," Jaina smiled. She took his hand and led him to where her parents were sitting.

"Dad," Jaina began, "we have something to tell you."

"I figured that," Han said wearily. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

Jaina glanced at Jag. He squeezed her hand in support, "I'm pregnant."

Han's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped. He wanted to rip that boy's head off! How dare he touch his daughter? That Fel boy had no right! They weren't even _married! _What were-

Han's train of thought came to an abrupt halt. Aeria. He couldn't punish his daughter because of Aeria. He and Leia had done the same thing. 

"Daddy?" Jaina's voice called, breaking through the haze.

Han looked at his daughter. She looked afraid. He stood up and walked over to her, "Do you love him?"

Jaina nodded.

"You okay with this?"

Jaina nodded again. Han hugged her tightly, "That's good enough for me." 

Han released her slowly. He turned to Jag, "Come on, Fel. We need to have a little chat."

"Han...," Leia said warningly.

"Relax, I'm just going to talk to him. He'll be getting off easy from what I had to go through with your dad," Han told her.

"Han, he didn't put you in carbonite because of us. He didn't even know I was his daughter," Leia pointed out.

"Minor detail," Han waved his hand dismissively, "Here, I'll leave my blaster here, if it will make you feel better. Just remember though, if we are attacked, I'll be in trouble because I'm not armed."

Leia rolled her eyes as she took the blaster, "I think you'll be fine." 

"Fine. Whatever you say. Just remember that if I'm killed by a Vong," Han said, then led Jag out the door.

"Mom?" 

"Yes, Jaina. I thought it was strange too."   
-------------  
Jag glanced at Han, wondering where they were going. Han had led him down many corridors. Jag had never seen this area before.

"Here we are," Han announced as they entered a large room.

"What is this place?" Jag asked, eyeing the room. It was big enough to hold a few small ships. Storage crates were everywhere, covered in dust.

"Just an old storage area. It was probably used for something else years ago," Han told him, "but that's not important. I brought you here so hopefully we won't be found."

Jag gulped, "Why do we not want to be found,sir?"

"I don't want to be interrupted and stop the sir crap. I don't like it." 

"Sorry."

"Have a seat, Jag," Han pointed to a crate, "I want to have a word with you."

Jag nodded and sat down.

"I'm not going to kill you, Fel. See, that would make my daughter upset and we can't have that," Han began, "if you hurt her though, I will kill you."

"I would never hurt her," Jag stated.

"Good, cause not only will you have to deal with me, you'll have Luke, Jacen, Leia, Mara, Kyp, everyone after you," Han told him, "You had better love and respect my daughter. If I find out anything otherwise, I'll flat out kill you. ANy questions?"

"None," Jag responded.

"Good. Now, we have to make this look good."

"What look good?" Jag asked, not liking the look his saw in Han's eyes.

"I have a reputation, Fel. I can't just let you walk out of here unscathed. Just tell Jaina you hit your head or something."

"Can't we just say you threatened to kill me?" Jag offered.

"No," Han answered, then started laughing, "I really had you gong there, eh kid?"

Jag laughed nervously, "Yeah, you did."

"Relax," Han said, "truth be told, I always liked you. Come on, let's get out of here before Leia sends out a search party."  
--------  
"How did it go?" Jaina asked Jag as soon as they left.

"Pretty well. He just threatened me," Jag waved dismissively.

"Just threatened you?"

"Yeah, told me I better not hurt you, which I never will," Jag told her, kissing her cheek, "How'd it go with your mom?"

"Good. We're doing a lot better," Jaina told him, then asked, "How are we going to tell your family?"

Jag stopped. His father was going to kill him!

"I guess we're going to have to take a trip to Csilla," Jag looked at her, "You don't have to come."

"No, Jag, we're in this together. What's the worst that could happen?"

Jag didn't answer her. He didn't want to think about it at all.  
-------  
"_Nothing_?" Leia said surprised after Han told her about the talk he had with Jag.

"Why are you so surprised that I didn't do anything to him?"

"You have to ask?" Leia raised an eyebrow, "Anyways, I'm proud of you."

"I can't believe our little girl is pregnant," Han commented quietly. 

"Me either. We're getting old, Han."

"You are still as beautiful as the day we met," he told her, putting an arm around her.

"In the garbage?"

"In the garbage."  
-------

Aeria was walking through the base, trying to entertain herself. Her parents were talking to Jaina and Jag, Jacen had gone off... somewhere. She didn't know. Aeria wandered the halls aimlessly. 

"You must be Aeria," a voice said behind her. 

Aeria jumped and turned around, "Who are you?" 

"Kyp Durron," he stuck out his hand and shook it. 

"I've heard of you," she said, taking his hand. 

"Probably warned against me."

"Not really," Aeria shrugged, "but I'm almost twenty-eight years old. I think I can tell who I should be talking to by now." 

Kyp chuckled, "I'm older and still don't know." 

"You don't look it," Aeria commented.

"Thanks. Where are you headed?" he asked.

"No where in particular. I have nothing to do. There isn't a huge demand for a bartender around here."

"You obviously haven't met the Rogues," Kyp laughed, then offered, "I'll take you out tonight. I'll show you what your brother won't."

"It's a military base. What more could there possible be?"

"You haven't met the Rogues."  
-----------  
"You are going out with Kyp!" Jaina asked Aeria, slightly stunned.

"Yes, later tonight. He offered to show me around," Aeria answered. They were in Aeria's room. Jaina had told Aeria not ten minutes ago that she was pregnant. She had then asked Aeria if she was eating dinner with their parents and Aeria had told her about Kyp.

"When is he going to be here?"

"1900."

"We've got to get you ready," Jaina stood up and asked, "Where's your clothes?"

Aeria pointed to a crate, "Ready for what?"

"Your date."

"It's not a date."

Jaina gave her a look, "Trust me, it's a date."

"We haven't spoken hardly at all since I came. Why do you suddenly want to dress me up?" Aeria asked. 

Jaina turned to face her, "Jag and I never had the chance for a first date. If Kyp's the one, I don't want you to miss that."

Aeria nodded, "I didn't see you as someone who would care about apperances."

Jaina gave her a devilish grin, "I usually don't, but if it will make Kyp's jaw drop, I'll do it."

Aeria suddenly grew wary, "What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see."   
--------------  
"What could they possibly be doing?" Han asked Leia. They hadn't see Aeria and Jania for about two hours. 

"It doesn't matter. Hopefully they are finally connecting. There is still a war going on. Chances like these are slim," Leia responded.

The door chimed. Before Han could get up and answer, Jaina rushed into the room, "Don't! I'll do it!"

Han glanced at Leia as Jaina slid out the door. She stepped back in a few minutes later, "That was Kyp. I had to tell him the news."

Aeria walked out just then in a black dress. Han's jaw dropped, "What are you wearing!" 

"Han," Leia smacked his arm, "hush." 

Aeria blushed at her father's stare. Jaina had talked her into wearing a short, clingy black dress. It wasn't something she wanted to show her father, that was for sure.

Jaina was grinning, "He's waiting outside. Have fun!"

After Aeria left, Han leveled a finger at Jaina, "What did you do?" 

"I helped her get ready for her date with Kyp," Jaina answered simply.

Leia smiled. Han wasn't used to this. He opened and closed her mouth a few times, but it was no use.

"I need to get going. Jag is probably wondering where I am," Jaina waved as she went out the door.

"I just got her back!" Han managed.

"Relax," Leia told him, "She's your daughter, remember. They both are."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.

--------------------  
"Here we are," Kyp led Aeria into a low, grey building.

"What's this place?"

"The Rogue Squadron transformed it into their own bar," Kyp explained. They walked inside, "Of course, you will find many of the old Rogues here as well." 

Wes Janson walked up just then, "And who is this fine lady you've got here, Kyp?"

"Aeria Solo." 

"You're the one everyone's talking about?" Wes asked, then said, "Of course you are! Now, what you doing here with the likes of him? I can show you-"

"Wes! Leave her alone."

"Relax, Kyp. I worked in a bar. I can handle myself."

"You worked in a bar!" Wes exclaimed.

"Bartender."

"Hey everyone! We've got someone here who can mix our drinks for us!" Wes announced.

"You better pay me," Aeria stated, raising and eyebrow, "Cash."

Kyp started laughing, "She's got you there, Wes. Come on, Aeria, there's food in the back."

"We're having a drinking contest later, so don't go away!" Wes hollered, then went back to his buddies. 

"Are they all like that?" Aeria asked.

"For the most part."

"I think I'm going to like it here."  
----------------  
Jaina and Jag were on their way to Csilla. Jaina had wanted to take to Aeria about her night out, but Leia had said she wasn't up yet.

They dropped out of hyperspace. Jaina could see Jag's clawcraft near her.

"Jaina, we are clear to land. Here are the coordinates," Jag's voice said.

"Got them."

Jaina headed toward the planet. She landed near Jag's clawcraft. He hurried out and came over to help her.

"Welcome to Csilla," Jag told her as she climbed down the ladder.

Jaina smiled at him. He took her hand, "Come on, its not far to my parents."

"What about our stuff?" Jaina asked.

"This is their private docking bay. We'll get it later," Jag said dismissively. 

Jaina stopped, "You're thinking about a quick exit, aren't you?"

"Um, I-"

"You are! Don't you lie to me, Jagged Fel!" Jaina stated.

"I'm not! I just want to be prepared."

Jaina rolled her eyes. She went over to her X-Wing and pulled out her bag. She then went to Jag's clawcraft and pulled out his. Jag jogged over and took them, "I'll carry them."

Jaina handed him the bags. She then leaned over and kissed him, "It's going to be fine, you'll see."

She turned and walked toward the door. Jag mumbled under his breath, "You haven't met my father."   
--------------

Jag entered his house nervously. He and Jaina set their bags down in the hall. Syal Antilles Fel, upon hearing someone enter, walked into the hall.

"Jagged!" she cried out, crushing her son in a tight hug which he equally returned, "I've missed you!" 

"I've missed you too, Mom," Jag said, then released her, "Mom, this is Jaina Solo."

"Very pleased to meet you, Mrs. Fel," Jaina said politely, shaking her hand. 

"Syal, please," she returned, "Jag, I have a feeling this isn't a normal visit."

"Mom, prehaps we should sit down," Jag suggested. Syal nodded. They went into the sitting room. Jaina sat in a chair, back to the door. Syal was seated on a couch next to Jaina. Jag stood next between both women. 

"Mother, there is no easy way to say this. Over the course of-"

"I'm pregnant with your son's child," Jaina blurted out, tired of waiting.

Syal's eyebrows shot up, "Oh?"

"Yes," Jaina nodded.

Syal watched Jaina squeeze Jag's hand. She saw the look that passed when their eyes met. She could see how much her son loves this woman, "This is a surprise, but I am very happy for you both." 

"Thanks, mom," Jag said warmly. Syal hugged both he and Jaina, "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"What?" 

Jag whirled around. Baron Soontir Fel stood in the doorway, eye glaring daggers, "What did you just say, Syal?"

Syal broke away from the two and went over to her husband. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "You heard me, 'Tir. Jag and his girlfriend are having a child."

Soontir's eyes narrowed even further, which Jag had thought impossible. He stared at Jag, "Colonel, I order you to remain here on Csilla and send her away."

"No," Jag stated.

"You will be court martialed for leaving the Chiss!" Soontir snapped angrily.

"Fine. I'm not leaving Jaina."

Soontir then took a good look at Jaina. His eyes grew wide with disbelief, "Jaina Solo! A _Solo_, Jag? How could you?"

"Just because you had some old silly quarrel with her father does not matter, Father," Jag said icily, "just remember, this is your grandchild we are speaking of here."

That got Soontir's attention, "How did Solo take it?"

"My dad is happy for us," Jaina told him.

Soontir closed his eye. He wasn't about to let Solo make him the bad guy. Princess Leia was respectable. Jaina must have inherited some of her mother's qualities. Soontir wasn't happy about it and he was definitly going to have a serious talk with his son, but he would have to accept it, "I can't let myself be the bad guy. We will speak later, Jagged, in private."

With that, Soontir turned and left. Jag glanced at his mother, "What do you think?"

"He'll come around," she said simply, then left the room.

"He's disappointed in me," Jag told Jaina, shoulders slumped.

Jaina laid her hand on his cheek, "He has no reason to be."   
---------------------  
Aeria and Kyp walked back to the Solos's apartment. Aeria smiled at Kyp, "Thanks for tonight." 

"It was my pleasure."

"Are they always that wild?" Aeria asked as they approached the door.

"No," Kyp admitted, "they are usually worse."

Aeria laughed. She couldn't imagine. Wes had started dancing on the bar. He had fallen into a table. He was fine, but he was more concerned about his bottle of ale, "Is it always that destructive?"

"No," Kyp shook his head, "at least not as far as I know." 

Aeria shook her head. She kissed his cheek, "Thank you." 

"Anytime," Kyp waved and left. Aeria watched the view from behind. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to stop what she was thinking. _It must be the ale,_ she concluded, _yes, that was it._  
--------------

"I don't know...," Aeria responded, trailing off. Luke had askd her if she wanted to be trained. She had the potential, just like her siblings. She could be very powerful.

"Think it over," Luke told her, and left. He had seen her in the mess. Aeria closed her eyes in thought.

"Seat taken?"

Aeria opened her eyes and saw Kyp standing in front of her, "Go ahead."

Kyp sat across from her, "I often get that look after talking to Master Skywalker."

"Pardon?" 

"Never mind," Kyp waved his hand dismissively, "What's up?"

"Uncle Luke just mentioned training me," Aeria responded, "I don't know if I want to or not. I know how much Jedi are sent away. I've been gone long enough. No offense or anything."

"None taken," Kyp responded, "It is hard. Jaina about drove herself to insanity."

"I know. Plus, I've just got here. I don't want to be sent away any time soon."

"Jedi training takes awhile," Kyp answered.

"True," Aeria nodded, then made a face of disgust, "This is the worst food I've ever eaten and I've eaten some bad stuff."

Kyp laughed, "This stuff makes the so called food they gave me in the Kessel mines sound good."

"You were in the mines!" Aeria asked, shocked.

"Yes," Kyp answered. He told her the story of how he got there and his eventual escape.

Aeria listened closely. When he finished his tale, she responded, "Wow. I know what happened next."

"Same with the rest of the galaxy," Kyp muttered bitterly.

"You could have done something worse," Aeria told him.

"Like what?"

"You could have built Threepio. Stars, is that droid annoying! I don't know who did it, but they should be smacked hard!" Aeria responded.

That brought a grin from Kyp, "Fortunatly, I haven't spent much time with him." 

Aeria rolled her eyes, "Trust me, it's not a pleasure." 

Kyp watched her as she shook her head. She glanced down at her tray again, "I can't eat anymore. I'll see you later." 

"Bye," Kyp mumbled as he watched her get up and leave. She was beautiful. Her eyes were hazel in color. She had short brown hair, reaching just under her chin. Kyp wanted to run his fingers through her silky hair.

Kyp shook his head. _Stop!_ he told himself. Kyp stood up quickly and hurried out of the mess. He couldn't think about her now.  
-----------------  
Syal had taken Jaina out that evening to get to know her. Soontir had told Jag to wait for him in the den. Jag stood in front of the window, staring out at the icy landscape, hands clasped behind his back.

"Son." 

Jag turned around as his father entered the room and closed the door. He had a glass in his hand. He sat down in a large chair. 

"Have a seat."

Jag sat across from his father, mentally bracing himself for whatever attack his father was going to give.

"I've been thinking, Jagged, since this afternoon," Soontir began, "You've changed. When you left, I rarely saw joy on your face. It's a welcome change, I assure you. Your mother and I have worried about you since Davin, Cherith, and Chak died. I am glad you found happiness. However, I do not approve of your current situation."

"Regardless of if you approve or not," Jag began, but Soontir stopped him.

"Allow me to finish. I do not want you to leave Jaina. You got yourself into this situation, its yours to deal with. While I don't like it, I will accept it for my grandchild's sake," Soontir said.

Jag's jaw dropped, "Uh, thank you, sir."

"Surprised son? I can be agreeable. Beside," Soontir said winking, "I refuse to let Han Solo handle this better than me."  
-----------

Thanks for all the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.

Aeria sat on the couch in her parents' apartment. She was reading about the war. She wanted to contribute. She wasn't sure what she could do, though. She hadn't flown much. She wasn't a Jedi. The only thing she had training in was bartending. That wasn't going to help win any battles. Aeria was sure that making some interesting drink would not make the Yuuzhang Vong lose.

She was a pretty good shot, though. She had to be. She would be useful for ground assault. Intelligence did a lot of work like that. Sure, a lot of the war was done in the skies, but some had to be done on land. Aeria imagined she could probably pass for a good gunner too. She just hoped she had that Solo luck.

Aeria put down the datapad. In all reality, she had been trying to take her mind off Kyp. She was grateful that he had reached out to her. She was attracted to him, but she wasn't about to date someone just because they looked good in khakis. 

Aeria leaned back her head, closing her eyes. Why did everything have to be so complicated? She had ended a serious relationship six months ago. Was she ready to try again? What about Kyp? Did he have an interest in her or was he just being nice? 

Aeria stood up. Sitting around here wasn't going to solve anything. She was going to find Kyp.  
--------------------

Jaina followed Syal around a huge store on Csilla. Syal had insisted on taking Jaina shopping. She had told her that she was going to need something to wear in a few months, plus the baby would need supplies. Jaina had agreed, reluctantly. She felt a little guiltly.

"Jag's sister, Wynssa is coming home tonight," Syal told Jaina as they walked down the aisles.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her," Jaina responded.

"She doesn't know your here. She will be so excited," Syal told her. She stopped in front a display, "Go pick out something."

"What?" Jaina raised her eyebrow. In front of her was some rather...provocative nightwear.

"Jaina, I am going to tell you the same thing Soontir's mother told me when she found out I was pregnant with Davin," Syal said, "the parents need to have fun too. Now go get something."

Jaina chuckled and walked into the section. Her father would kill her if she knew about this. Good thing he didn't.  
----------------------  
Alarms blared through the base early the next morning. Aeria ran into the main room.

"An attack!" Leia told her hurriedly, "come on."

"Can you shoot?" Han asked. 

"Yeah."

"Every been a gunner before?" 

"No."

"Well, kid you are going to learn," Han told her as they ran to the Falcon.

Leia was receiving instructions over her comlink, "Most of the squadrons are here, but Wedge wants us up there. We have to destroy the fleet." 

Aeria nodded. She noticed that Jacen wasn't with them, but she didn't ask. They made it to the Falcon. Han quickly explained her basic tasks while they boarded. She strapped in the lower quads. One of the Noghri had the upper.

Aeria's first fight had begun.   
--------------------  
Wynssa had worn Jaina out. She had arrived home early, right after Syal and Jaina returned. Wyn had demanded to know who she was. Syal told her and Wyn about burst in excitement. She asked Jaina every possible question and then some. 

Jag had come home in time to rescue her. He had taken Wyn aside and spoke to her. Now Jaina was waiting upstairs for Jag. He had told her that he had a surprise in store.

Jag entered, "Get ready to go."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise."   
-----------------  
Aeria squeezed a shot off at another coralskipper. She was getting the hang of it. She really hadn't been paying that much attention to the chatter in her earpiece.

"Aeria!" Han's voice barked.

"What?"

"We're evacuating! I'm taking the _Falcon_ to the surface to pick up any stragglers. I want you to go to our quarters and get anything valuable."

"Understood," Aeria answered. She knew what Han was talking about. He and Leia had shown her a secret locker in their quarters. Inside was some vital information, she didn't know what.

The _Falcon_ touched down. Aeria raced out of the ship. She passed her sister's quarters. She ran inside and found all of her sister's belonging and took them. She then hurried to get everything out of theirs.

It didn't take long. They didn't have much, just like Jaina. Aeria raced back to the hanger. She dumped everything in the _Falcon_, then went to find her parents.

Aeria jumped as she heard a loud crash. She ran over to the far door where it had occurred. A large mental sheet had fallen over. Aeria pulled it back. Lying on the ground was a young man, no older than sixteen. He was injured. She climbed over the wreckage to help him.

"No!" a voice screamed, but it was too late. Aeria's world had turned black.   
---------------------------  
"Jag, are we there yet?" Jaina asked impatiently. She was sitting in his father's speeder, blindfolded.

"Yes, but no peeking," Jag told her as he stopped the speeder. He stepped out, then went to help her out. He began leading her across the snow covered ground.

He led her on to a soft surface. He took off the blindfold. Jaina let out a gasp. They were standing on a cliff that over looked a frozen lake. Snow frosted trees covered the landscape.

"Oh, Jag, its beautiful," she breathed gripping his hand.

"Its not the only thing," Jag responded. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. They stood like this for awhile, watching the sunset. Right before it slipped away, Jag turned to face Jaina.

"Jaina, I love you. You are an amazing and wonderful person. You mean everything to me," Jag dropped down on one knee, "Make me the happiest man alive and marry me? I'm not asking because of our child, I'm asking because I love you and want to spend the rest of our lives together.

Jaina smiled joyously, "Yes!"

Jagged slipped a ring on her finger, then kissed her passionately.

"I love you," Jaina said.

"I love you too," Jag kissed her nose, "Its freezing. We need to get back."

Jaina nodded. They climbed back into the speeder and drove home.

Syal was waiting for them, looking solemn, "Jaina, I have just received word from you aunt. Aeria's been injured."  
---------------   
Han Solo sat on a hard chair in a room in a medical frigate, chin resting on his hands. His daughter was in a bacta tank right now. His daughter whom he had only known for a week was in danger. A sixteen year old boy had shot her. He had been injured, but recovered enough to shoot her. He was being treated for injuries now.

Leia rested her head on Han's shoulder, "She can't die, Han. We just got her back."

"I know, Princess," Han answered, putting an arm around her shoulders.

A doctor came into the waiting room, "She's stable. While doing a blood scan, we discovered a neuro-toxin in her system. No one has seen it before."

"Is it lethal?" Han demanded. He was not going to lose her again!

"We don't know," he responded, "She's in a room now. You can go see her, but she's in a coma."

Leia nodded thanks and the man left. She stood up, griping Han's hand. They hurried to their daughter's room, where she lay in a world of haze.  
---------------  
Jaina ran toward the medwing. Her and Jag had just arrived on the medical frigate. Jag was following her.

Luke was waiting for them. He quickly explained to Jaina and Jag what was going on. He then led them to the room. Jaina held on to Jag's hand tightly.

Aeria lay in a coma on a white hospital bed. Various monitors were showing her vitals. Jaina looked at her parents. Leia had her head on Han's shoulder, looking exhausted.

Jaina stood against the wall. She regretted how little she had spoken to her sister. Her parents couldn't lose another child. Anakin's death had hit everyone hard. Aeria's would break the fragile glass holding them together.

Jag's arms snaked around her. He kissed her cheek, then whispered, "It will be alright."

"I hope you're right," Jaina replied, "I really do."  
-----------  
Aeria Solo floated between worlds. She stared at the night sky around her. She felt nothing. She didn't know how she got there, but here she was. Sometimes a voice would come across the distance, but it didn't mean anything. All Aeria cared about was the stars. She was safe in the stars. She couldn't be hurt in the stars. She was at peace.   
----------------  
Two beings stood in a dark hallway in the former base. One handed the other one a stack of credits. No words were said. The younger of the two took to the credits and hurried off. A third being appears. It handed the other a small tube, then the two of them left.

Jacen Solo watched all this with great interest. He saw Aeria when she was shot. He had called a med team. He hid and waited for them to come. They also took the asailent. He then checked the area for some kind of hint. He found a datacard with details of a meeting.

Jacen had seen it. He had left when the alarms first went off to find a way to help. He had a feeling in the Force that something big was going on and he was going to find out what, no matter what it took.

His family had lost enough. They weren't going to lose anymore.  
--------------  
Jaina sat in the waiting room, staring at her hands. Mara sat next to her. 

"Something's wrong."

Jaina raised an eyebrow at her aunt, "Yeah, Aeria."

"No, I mean with you. Something is bothering you," Mara responded. 

Jaina sighed, "I'm not suppose to be here. I should be on Csilla."

"I know, Jaina."

"There's more," Jaina answered. She held up her hand, ring sparkling. 

Mara gasped, "Jag proposed!"

"Yes, right before Syal told me," she answered, "Mom and Dad don't know, niether was Jacen. Speaking of, where is he?"

Mara shrugged, "Nobody knows. It concerns me."

"He's not in danger. I would know it if he were," Jaina responded. Jag entered the room. He sat down next to Jaina, handing her some food, "Here, you need to eat."

"Yes, mother," Jaina grumbled.

"No, that would be you, my dear. I don't plan on giving birth," Jag responded.

"Wuss," Jaina mumbled.

"In that department, yes."

"Just don't get yourself killed or anything and leave me alone," Jaina told him, "I'm not doing this alone."

"I-" Jag started, but was interrupted by Luke.

"I just spoke with Wedge. We are relocating within the next day or so." 

Jaina nodded, "Does he need me?"

"He said he would contact you," Luke told her, "Heard anything about Aeria?"

Jaina shook her head, "No, they are doing some tests."

Luke nodded, "That will take awhile."

"Dad will tell us if anything new comes up," Jaina stood up, stretching. She turned to Jag, "I'm going to see if I can get a hold of Wedge. You coming?"

Jag nodded and followed her. Luke turned to Mara, "She's up to something."

Mara shrugged, "She's a Solo. When aren't they up to something?"

Luke chuckled. She was right. They were always up to something. Of course, Skywalkers got into their share of danger too.

"Force help the galaxy," Mara mumbled, "More are coming."

Yes, Luke agreed to himself, Force help them all.  
-----------------  
Jacen found himself a hiding place. The Vong had left the Peace Brigade to deal with the old base. It would be easier for Jacen to find out his information.

Jacen stared at the datacard. Written on the top was the heading _Serpindal_. Jacen had read it later. It was an entire document talking about the death of the Solo family. Whoever made this wanted them dead, that was for sure. Aeria had been poisoned. No cure was listed, or even if their was one. There had to be.

Jacen scrolled down the next entry.

_Jaina._   
---------------------  
"Someone needs to go to the fleet," Mara was saying. Only the medical frigates and one cruiser were in the area of space. The rest of the fleet was somewhere else.

Jag looked at Jaina. He could tell she was debating in her mind whether she should leave or not. He hated seeing her so torn.

"I'll go," Jag volunteered, glancing down at Jaina who was in his arms, "if you'll be okay."

Jaina nodded, "Go on. Find out what you can."

"I'll find out where Jacen is," Jag promised. He told everyone goodbye, then Jaina walked him to the docking bay, "Take care yourself."

"I will."

"I mean it."

Jaina smiled at him, "Don't worry about me."

"If you need me, I'll come back," he told her solemnly.

"I know," she kissed him, "I love you."

"Love you too," he answered, then climbed in his clawcraft and took off.   
-------------  
Kyp plowed people over running to the docking bay. He had just heard that Jag was landing.

Kyp ran over to the clawcraft, waiting impatiently for Jag to get out, "Come on, Fel. If Jaina was down here, you'd be here by now."

Jag climbed down, surprised to see Kyp, "Hello, Kyp." 

"Where's Aeria? Where is the entire family, for that matter?" Kyp demanded.

Jag stared at him, a slow grin blossoming on his face. He chuckled softly, "Wait till Jaina hears this."

Kyp glared at him, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Jag waved dismissively, then sobered, "Aeria's been hurt."  
--------------------  
Kyp stared at Jag, thoughts racing through his head as Jag explained the situation. When he finished, Kyp demanded, "Take me there."

"What? You have to stay here and take care of Jaina's squadron," Jag stated.

"Fel, I'm going," Kyp argued, "if that were Jaina you'd be right there. I am going to be there for Aeria." 

Jag nodded solemnly, "Does she know?"

"Know what?" Kyp asked, impatient.

"Does she know how you feel?" he asked quietly.

Kyp shook his head, "No." 

"Hurry, before its too late. Here are the co-orindinates. Tell Jaina I'll be there soon," Jag said, handing Kyp a datacard, "I have to talk to Uncle Wedge." 

Kyp nodded and sprinted towards his X-Wing. He had to hurry.   
--------------  
Walking around the base had been easy. Jacen was able to disguise himself. He had learned that a Vong supervisor would be arriving soon. He had to be gone before then.

Jacen made his way into the former command center. The head of the Brigaders, Jak Trulong, was staring at a computer screen, distracted. Jacen crept over to a terminal close enough for him to hear, but not to look like he was eavesdropping. He pulled up some random file and pretended to read it with great interest.

"Hey, Jys!" Jak called out to a woman standing across the room, "Come here!" 

The short woman walked over. She stood next to him, whispering, "They are all together, except the boy."

"Did you tell Dasha?" he mumbled.

"She knows. There is a search going on for the boy now."

"I'm not concerned about the boy! I want the girl dead! She is the major threat!" Jak snapped.

"What about her parents?" 

"They will be so devastated they won't do anything. Her Uncle and Aunt are of no concern now," he replied, plainly irritated.

"Alright," she nodded and slipped off. 

Jacen frowned. He had to get a message to Jaina unnoticed, but how?  
--------------  
Jaina greeted Kyp with a tight hug, "What are you doing here?"

"To see Aeria. Jag wanted me to tell you he would be here soon," Kyp told her, "Where is she?"

Jaina led him to the medical wing, "No one is in there right now. Mom and Dad went to get some sleep. Uncle Luke kicked them out. He and Aunt Mara went to rest, too."

"You need to go get some rest," Kyp told her, "if Jag comes back and sees you not taking care of yourself, he'll kill me."

Jaina chuckled, "Yes, sir. Let me know if you need anything."

With that, Jaina left. Kyp walked into Aeria's room. He pulled up a chair next to her and took her hand, "You have got to wake up. I have something I have to talk to you about."

Aeria didn't respond. Kyp closed her eyes and began thinking of what to tell her when she awoke.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.

I am so sorry for the wait.

------

Jaina frowned at Wedge, "It has to be me?"

"Yes, I know you want to stay with your sister, but your squadron is the only one trained for this," Wedge responded.

Jaina pressed her lips into a thin line. She knew he was right. The Twin Suns were qualified to do many unusual missions. They had to be for when the Trickster scheme had been used. _Jag is not going to like this._ "Alright."

"I've already talked to Jag about it," Wedge told her, "He isn't very happy at all, as you can imagine. I'm really sorry to do this, Jaina, but we have to." 

Jaina nodded, "I know. I'll be there shortly." 

Jaina closed the connection. Wedge needed the Twin Suns to go to the old base. There were still many high ranking officials captured there. Jaina's squardon was going to distract the forces in the skies so the Wraiths could enter and free the captives. Jaina walked out of the room. She had to get going.  
----  
Kyp had fallen asleep on a few chairs he had dragged together in Aeria's hospital room. Han and Leia were talking quietly in the corner. 

"Uuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhh," Aeria groaned. Han and Leia hurried over to their daughter.

"Aeria? Honey, can you hear me?" Leia said.

Aeria opened her eyes. She blinked against the light, then eyes adjusted, "Where am I?" 

"Sweetheart, you were shot," Han told her, "and poisoned. You've been in a coma for awhile."

"Are you serious?" Aeria commented, "Who shot me? I'm going to kill them!"

"Well you sound fine," Han chuckled.

A doctor walked in. He drew some blood and asked a few questions, then said, "You seemed to have healed yourself. I want to keep you here for observation, though."

Aeria nodded, "Of course."

He left. Aeria glanced over at Kyp, "Is that Kyp?"

"Yes," Leia responded, "he's been here for a few days. You want to tell us anything about that?"

Aeria shrugged, "I don't know. I'll wake him. Can you leave us alone?"

"Of course, sweetie," Leia answered, ushering a protesting Han out the door.

Aeria picked up an empty cup from the table next to her. She threw it at Kyp. He barely moved.

"Fine, Durron," Aeria muttered. She picked up something heavier and chucked it at him.

"Oof!" Kyp explained, walking up, "What the hell was that?"

"Morning, sunshine."

"Aeria!" Kyp exclaimed, irritation forgotten. He ran over to her, "How are you feeling?" 

"Great, now why were you sleeping on chairs in my room?" she asked, right to the point.

"I was worried about you," Kyp answered.

Aeria groaned, "Are all men this difficult? So are others, I'm sure, but I don't see them sleeping in my room."

"Well..."

"Oh for stars sake. Come here," she grabbed his face and pulled it to hers and kissed him.

"I swear, Kyp, its no wonder you've been single so long."  
----

"I don't like it," Jag stated.

Jaina sighed, "I know you don't like it. I don't either."

Jag began to pace. They were in their temporary quarters. "Its not just you anymore," he began, "its you and our child."

Jania put her hand on his chest, stopping his pacing, "We have to go, Jag. If we don't go..."

"Jacen is there, isn't he?" 

"I think so," Jaina answered. She sat down on the couch, pulling Jag with her, "On the way here, mom and dad contacted me. Aeria is awake."

"She is? Is-" 

Jaina cut him off with a kiss, "I don't want to talk about her right now."

Jag agreed.  
----  
"Why did she want to see him alone?" Han said to Leia, clearly agitated. They had just spoken to Jaina.

Leia raised an eyebrow, "Think about it, Han."

"Oh no. No way," Han shook his head, "I already agreed not to kill Jaina's boyfriend, I'm not going through that twice." 

"Han...," Leia warned.

Ham frowned at her, "And where is Jacen, anyways?"

Leia pressed her lips into a thin line, "Wedge still doesn't know. I hope Jaina finds him."

Han sat next to her on a bench, "I'm sure they'll be alright."

"Jag will be with her. He'll protect her," Leia commented as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Han nodded, "He better."  
------  
Kyp stared deep into Aeria's eyes, speaking in a raspy whisper, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"What scares you more, Kyp, me being dead or not telling me?" Aeria asked, staring into his green eyes, eyebrow raised challenging him.

Kyp pursed his lips, "I don't know."

"Oh I think you do," she responded, leaning back on the bed, "The what-ifs would have killed you. I know your kind, Durron. You would what-if this to death, then bury it away with all your other regrets and live the rest of your days more depressed than you already are." 

"I'm depressed?" Kyp questioned.

"Yes, very much so, but I'm going to change that," Aeria told him, grinning slyly.

"I know so," she replied, "Trust me."

"Ahem"

Kyp backed away from Aeria quietly at the sound of Han's voice. He moved off the bed quickly avoiding Han's glare.

"Hello, Kyp," Leia nodded, stepping from behind Han. She asked Aeria, "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Better," she replied.

"Kyp, come with me for a minute," Han said, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Han...," Leia warned.

"Don't worry," Han waved and took Kyp out the door.

Aeria glanced at Leia, "What is he going to do?"

"I don't know what to expect. He surprised me with Jag," Leia admitted. She patted Aeria's hand, "Don't worry, he'll be alright."

Aeria raised an eyebrow. She wasn't so sure.   
---------  
Jacen sat on ground of his small hiding place. He stretched out the Force to Jaina. She was nearby! What was she doing! Jacen tried to get the message across that she should leave, but Jaina ignore it. Jacen really wasn't surprised. Jaina was far too stubborn.

Very well then. He would come up with a plan. Jacen closed he eyes and began to meditate, trusting that the Force would show him the way.  
--------

The Twins Squadron exited hyperspace in the shadow of the old base. Jaina flipped on the main secure frequency and waited for everyone to report in. Afterwards, she gave out the instructions, "Keep any skips or Brigaders off the Wraiths tails. We're their only defense. Remember, we are only here to distract. We have no back-up coming." 

A round of acknowledging clicks sounded over the comm. Jaina watched as the first group of skips came towards them. "Heads up," she warned.

Thus it began. Jaina was barely able to take note when the Wraiths reached the surface. They did complete the task, however. The Wraiths would have to cover their own exit. It would be too dangerous for her squadron to stay and wait.

Jaina watched as each ship escaped into hyperspace. Soon only her and Jag remained.

"Go on, Great One," Jag's voice said. 

"No," Jaina responded, "I have to get Jacen." 

She could hear Jag sigh over the speaker, "Jaina, the Wraiths will take care of him."

"No, I have to go down there. Something is not right," she insisted.

Jag was quiet for a moment, then agreed, "Then I'm going with you." 

Jaina smiled, "That's what I thought."   
--------  
Han and Kyp sat in the waiting room of the medward. _Well,_ Kyp thought, _We're in public. That's a good sign._

Han cleared his throat, "Alright, Durron, I know you own me a lot, but you don't have go after my daughters."

"I-" 

"I'm not done. I just got Aeria back. I'm not about to give her up yet. I'll tolerate this for Aeria and Leia's sake, but if you harm her, I will kill you," Han threatened, then added, "No, better yet, I'll send you to Wedge. He'd love to do the honors." 

Kyp gulped. Wedge hated him with a passion, "Yes sir."   
--------

Jaina and Jag flew in through the planet's shadow. They dropped into the dense folliage for cover and flew low. They landed as close to the base as possible.

Jag was beyond nervous. There were times when he truly hated that his fiancé was a Jedi. It scared him to death, especially now. Not only could he lose the most important person in his life, but he could lose their child, a child whom he had yet to meet. A child who had not had a chance at life. It just wasn't fair.

Jag watched as Jaina cleared a small path for them with her lightsaber. They had been at this for about three hours. It was getting late. Jag could hear the little wildlife that was left rustle through the brush. He was surprised that the Vong had not changed the planet like they usually did. Jag found this unusual. They must have something in mind for the planet if they hadn't begun to change it yet.

"Jag..." Jaina's voice called, trailing off. Something in Jaina's voice made him run over to her. She grabbed his arm, then pointed to what lie ahead.

Jag stood staring in shock. In front of them was a giant pit filled with metal, trees, dead animals, bodies, and a strange orange gel. It was smoldering. Yuuzhang Vong marched around the pit. Jaina bit back a gasp when she saw one of the Wraiths pushed in the pit. His ship was a already there, smoldering.

Jaina look at Jag horrified. What were they going to do?  
---------  
Aeria was released from the medward later that day with strict instructions to rest. Leia had taken her home right away and stayed with her, much to Kyp's annoyance. He hadn't seen her since before Han had drug him out to the waiting room. It didn't look like he would get to see her today. 

Kyp walked through the halls of the ship, bored. He had absolutely nothing to do. His X-Wing was fine, Jaina had left; he wasn't used to having this much time on his hands.

After wandering around for several hours, Kyp went back to the Solos. He was going to see her no matter what. They had much to talk about. 

Leia greeted him at the door, "I figured you would be here sooner. She's over there."

Kyp nodded. He started to head over towards the couch where Aeria was seated, but Leia took a hold of his arm. In a low, no-nonsense tone she said, "If you hurt her, I will kill you."

Kyp nodded solemnly, then Leia released him. The dark threat in her eyes was worse than anything Han Solo could dish out. Leia was not a woman to be trifled with.

Han and Leia left, leaving Kyp with Aeria. She stared at him, eyebrow raised as if to say what are you waiting for? 

Indeed, what was he waiting for? Kyp pressed his lips together, then pressed forward. He sat next to her, taking her hand in his.

"Aeria, I'm-"

"Shh," Aeria interrupted, placing a finger on his lips, "It's over and done with. Now, I am not staying on this couch all day. There has to be some place to eat on this ship."

Kyp nodded, "There's a mess..."

"Fine, let's go."  
--------   
Jacen awoke with a start. He could hear loud clomping heading his way! Jacen stood up quickly, then almost fell over from the kink in his leg. He shook it off, the stood as silent as possible.

"I'll search this one, you take that one!" a gruff female voice called. Jacen froze. He could see a sharp metal knife come through the thin sheet that stood between life and death. There was nothing he could do.

He was caught.  
-------  
Jaina gasped in horror at what she saw. Her and Jag had been trying to come up with an escape plan, but to no avail. They had heard quite a bit of noise, so she had taken a look. Jacen was being brought out!

Jag griped her hand and warned, "Don't try anything."   
--------  
Jacen stood in front of the huge pit, eyes filled with defiance. He knew Jaina was watching from behind the wreckage. 

_Don't do it, Jaina. _

One of the Vong walked up to Jacen, pulling out a coufee. He brought it to his neck. Jacen didn't flinch. The Vong pressed into Jacen's throat, a trickle of blood oozing down his neck.

"And now, _jeedai,_ you will die!" the Vong priest spat as he pressed the coufee deeper. Jacen closed his eyes, reaching out with the Force. He wasn't afraid to die.

His eyes shot open in surprised. He pulled away from the Vong, catching the guards off guard, "JAINA! NO!"

He saw Jaina jump on top of a hunk of wreckage, lightsaber ignited. Jag was instantly at her side, pulling her back down, but it was too late. Several Vong ran after them.

The Vong priest glared at Jacen, "You will die the most dishonorable death for this outrage, _jeedai!" _

Jacen was thrown down to the ground, guards tackling them. He knew if he fought back, he will be killed and that would lead Jaina back into darkness. He allowed the guards to beat him, then drag them back into a dank holding cell to await his execution.  
--------  
Jaina and Jag ran at top speed through the forest. Jaina was slightly ahead of Jag, slashing anything in their way with her lightsaber. Suddenly, she turned left, Jag following, completely confused. He had thought they were going back to their ships. Jaina let the Force guide her until she found a small alcove hidden by branches and dead fallen trees. She pulled Jag inside.

"Shh, we'll be safe here," she whispered, pulling him deeper into the hiding place. It was pitch black. No light could come in. Jag didn't want to think about what was living in here.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Jaina whispered back, "now quiet."

Jag nodded, though she couldn't see him. She leaned back into his embrace and within minutes, was in a deep sleep. Jag didn't know he, he imagined it had to do with the Force. He couldn't sleep, though, not with Jaina and his child in so much danger. All he could do was wait.   
---------  
Leia awoke with a start. She quickly jumped out of bed and hurried the comm in the main room, needing to contact Luke immediately. Something was wrong with the twins. She almost ran into Aeria, who also looked alarmed.

"Something's wrong," Aeria said without preamble.

Leia nodded. She saw Han stumble into the hallway, "What's going on?"

"The twins," Leia said quickly while dialing Luke's number. His face appeared in seconds, "Leia!"

"Are they okay?" 

"They are in grave danger, Jacen more than Jaina," Luke answered after a moment.

Han's eyes narrowed, "I'm not giving him up again!"

"We have to save them!" Aeria cried out. She couldn't lose her siblings after just meeting them. Plus, it would kill her parents.

"I'll come to your quarters," Luke said, "Call Wedge too. We need to make a plan."

--------  
The plan had been made. Aeria sat behind her father in the _Millennium Falcon_. They had just gone to lightspeed. Wedge had wanted to send more to help, but he simply did not have the resources. The task force included herself, Han, Leia, Luke, Mara, Kyp, and the Jedi girl Tahiri. Aeria had just met Tahiri and did not like her very much at all. She was far too quiet and depressing.

Half of the Wraiths had reported back saying that had made contact. No one knew where the rest were. Wedge knew he could not risk any more personal. The Twin Suns had wanted to help when they learned their leader was missing, but they could not. If the Vong knew that Jaina was on planet, the results would be castrosphic.

Aeria leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Her parents were bickering about some repair Han did or didn't do to the _Falcon_. Aeria thought back to right before they had left. Kyp had pulled her aside.

_  
"I don't think you should go," Kyp told her, looking deep into her eyes._

"You don't think or don't want me to?" Aeria accused.

"I don't want you to. You've never fought the Vong like this. Chances are that many of us won't make it out alive. I don't want anything to happen to you," Kyp told her, caressing her cheek with his fingertips.

"I have to go," Aeria said simply, resting her hand on his then kissing the palm, "I can't leave them to die."

Kyp nodded slowly, "I know, just be careful."

"You too. I just found you, I don't want to lose you."  


Aeria opened her eyes. She stared out at hyperspace. _Please let Kyp survive this. I don't want to lose him._  
--------  
Jacen Solo was in deep trouble, that much he knew. He had no idea how he was going to get out of it. He had been in the cell for one day. He should have been dead already. He did not know what the hold up was.

Jacen heard voices from outside his walls. He watched as a beaten up Wraith pilot was drug by. Jacen didn't know who it was, but they were in bad shape. He saw a gash in their right side that was crusted with dried blood. Other cuts covered the pilot. Jacen was pretty sure it was a human male.

Jacen watched with interest as more Wraiths were brought in. He couldn't recognise any of them. One was a young woman. She was in the cell across from him. She had a nasty cut on her forehead and left arm was burned.

Hours later, she awoke, "What are you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh sorry." 

"When are we going to die?" she asked bitterly, "I want to get it over with."

"I don't know. That's what I've been waiting for. I think mine was put off to bring you all in here."

"Damn," she muttered, then turned away from him. Jacen was intrigued by this new prisoner. He was going to have to learn more about her, and maybe find a way to escape.   
--------


	10. Chapter 10

Jaina and Jag decided it would be safe to leave many hours later. The Vong had left. Jaina imagined to search for survivors. She and Jag made their way back the Vong's compound. Jaina could sense Jacen there. She had to get him out. She was not going to lose him again.

Jaina and Jag found their way around the guards to a hiding place near the pit. Jaina gasped as she saw Jacen being drug out by four warriors. 

Jag squeezed her hand. He whispered, "We'll get him out." 

Jaina nodded and waited. She was going to save him no matter what.  
---  
Jacen was drug out of his cell hours later. He was going to be executed, he knew. He walked with the guards to the execution pit. They stopped close to the edge. Jacen was shoved to his knees.

Jaina!

He could feel his sister nearby. She was watching him. She wanted to save him. He couldn't let her. Jacen licked his lips, formulating a plan. As a warrior brought down his ampistaff, Jacen twisted out the way. He swept his feet under two of the warriors, knocking them down. He was then involved in physical combat with the other two. Jacen ducked at the first went to hit him with the staff. Jacen ducked and rolled out of reach. He managed to knock on of the warriors into the pit. This left three. Jacen reached out with the Force and called an ampistaff that was in the pit to him. He reached out to it, connecting with it. He swung at the approaching warriors. He filled himself with the Force and managed to defeat the other warriors. He wondered why no more had come, but then he saw Jaina and Jag had joined the fray.

"Jaina! No!" Jacen shouted. A warning came from the Force and he ran. Three Vong were pursuing them. He decided to try to take as many away from Jaina as he could and raced into the woods.  
----  
Jaina ran after the warrior at top speed. She would not let him catch Jacen. She could hear Jag close behind her, trying to stop her.

Jaina felt a sharp pain in her side and let out a scream. She fell down in the foliage, clutching her side as the world went black.

"JAINA!" Jag screamed as he saw her fall. Fury rose in him and he killed the Vong that was after him. He reached Jaina and dropped to his knees, 

"Oh Jaina, speak to me!"

A women sank down next to Jag, "Quick, we have to close the wound. Do you have anything to stop the poison?"

Jag nodded and took out a small syringe. He filled it with the antidote and pushed into Jaina's arm. He knew the risks. The doctors had warned them that the mixture could kill the baby, but if he didn't give it to her, they would both die.

Jag watched as the strange woman tended to Jaina's wounds. When she finished, she laid Jaina back down and stuck out her hand, "Hello, my name is Eryne. I'm one of the Wraiths who wasn't captured."

"Jag Fel," he responded, "thank you." 

Eryne waved her hand dismissively, "We have to get her to a medical facility. I assume you have a transport?"

"Clawcraft and X-Wing," he said.

"Its going to be a tight fit. I don't know how long she'll stay unconscious, but if she went into one of those Jedi things, that would help her a lot, I imagine. One of us have to take her back. I'm guess you want to," she stated. 

"No, you need to."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I have to finish what Jaina began. Please, just get her out of here," Jag begged. He wrote down the co-ordinates of where their fighters were on a slip of flimsplast, "Please, go."

Eryne nodded and took it. She stood up and lifted Jaina, "I can carry her, don't worry."

Jag nodded, "I'm going to follow to give you cover. "

Eryne nodded and they began their trek. Jag kept an eye out for any Vong. He had to get Jaina to safety; everything depended on it.  
---  
The task force came out of hyperspace late in the night. Coral skippers appeared right away. Kyp began to attack, with the _Falcon_ right behind. Luke got on the comm and announced, "Tahiri, follow the Shadow down to the planet. Kyp and _Falcon_, you cover. We'll meet you down there." 

"Acknowledged," Tahiri stated. She was in a borrowed X-Wing. She and the _Shadow_ began their descent with Kyp and the _Falcon_ running cover. They made it down to the planet in one piece. They set down next to each other, the forest providing them cover.

Tahiri, Luke, and Mara exited their ships. Tahiri looked around. The planet had not been completely transformed yet, but it was well on its way. Tahiri's time with the Yuuzhang Vong had taught her much about them. She had managed to merge herself and the personality Riina that the shapers had tried to make her. Tahiri was, in all reality, two beings in one body.  
Tahiri motioned for Luke and Mara to keep quiet as she listened. She could hear running in the distance and shouting. She whispered the translation to Luke and Mara, "Catch the jeedai scum! He will pay for his crimes!" 

"Jacen," Luke murmured.

Mara nodded in agreement, "What's the plan?"

Tahiri answered first, "I think there are five after him. We need him. He probably knows where to find the Wraiths."

"Jaina is nearby," Mara whispered. 

Tahiri, Luke, and Mara ducked behind a fallen log. Mara gasped when she saw a woman carrying Jaina. Jag appeared a few steps behind. He pointed to the left and they continued walking.

"Jag!" Luke called. Jag froze and whirled around, charric out, "Who's there?"

Luke stepped out, followed by Tahiri and Mara, "What happened?"

"Jaina's been hit by an ampistaff. This is one of the Wraiths. We have to get Jaina to a med center and fast."

"Take the _Shadow_," Mara stated, "she'll get you there. Contact the _Falcon_ on your way out. Luke can take Jaina's fighter back. Tahiri and I will just go in the _Falcon._"

"Are you sure?" Jag asked.

"Yes, go. She's not going to last if you don't go," Mara stated. 

Jag nodded, "She's going. I vouch for her. I need to finish what we started."

Mara nodded. She hit a remote to open the _Shadow_, "Go on…and be careful!"

Eryne nodded. Jag kissed Jaina's forehead, then looked at Eryne, "Take care of her."

"I will," she promised and disappeared into the _Shadow._ A few minutes later, she took off.

"Okay," Jag said after a moment, "I know where we need to go."

"Jacen is that way," Tahiri pointed, "let's go."

Jag nodded, "Six went after him. Jaina killed one of them. I took down the one that got her. However, I think we should split up."

"Han, Leia, and Kyp will be down here soon," Tahiri added.

Jag nodded, "I know where the compound is. I can take you to it." 

"They are on their way," Luke stated. A few minutes later, Han, Leia, Kyp, and Aeria appeared. Jag brought them up to speed. Han and Leia looked afraid for their daughter, but knew Jag had done what he could. They decided that Han, Leia, and Kyp would go after Jacen, and everyone else to the compound. Aeria didn't know much about fighting the Vong. Kyp wanted her to stay with the ships, but Jag pointed out they needed all the help they could get.

They each went their separate ways, wasting no time for goodbyes. They had to hurry. Lives depended on their speed.  
----  
Jacen ran deeper into the woods. He could barely sense Jaina any longer. He didn't know what had happened to her, but he had to close her off. He had to keep her away from the Vong.

Jacen suddenly felt the presence of his parents and Kyp nearby. Han immediately started blasting at the Vong. Kyp threw Jacen a lightsaber and the two of them began to fight. Leia also had her lightsaber with her. Kyp and Jacen managed to take down two Vong. Two were on Leia, though. Jacen hurried over to help his mother. They took it down.

There was one left. Han had managed to get into a brawl with him. Han currently was trying to use street tactics on the Vong. Kyp griped his lightsaber tightly. He didn't know whether to help Han or not. Han and the Vong rolled around for awhile. He finally shouted, "KILL HIM, DAMMIT!"

That's all Kyp needed. He doved into the fight with his saber and Han rolled away. Kyp kicked the Vong in his breastplate, knocking the wind out of him. Kyp then killed him quickly.

"Took you long enough," Han grumbled.

"It looked like you were having fun," Kyp joked.

"Yeah, yeah," Han waved his hand dismissively, then asked Jacen, "You alright, kid?"

"Yeah, dad," he said, "we have to free the Wraiths."

"Lead the way. Mara, Luke, Tahiri, Aeria, and Jag already started."

"Where is Jaina?"

"She was injured. Jag found one of the Wraiths, or she found him, I'm not sure and she took Jaina in the _Shadow_. They made it out," Leia told him worriedly.

Jacen nodded and didn't ask anymore. They probably didn't know. He wanted to open his bond, but he knew he shouldn't.

"Let's go."  
----

Jaina was lying on a medbunk in the _Shadow_. Eryne nervously piloted the ship away from the planet. She could see coralskippers headed in their direction. Eryne knew she had to get out here quick and take Jaina to a medical facility. She wasn't going to last long.

Eryne had at first been a very apprehensive about flying Mara Jade Skywalker's ship, but when the 'skips came, she banished the thought. Making sure she and Jaina survived was the important thing. After she took care of Jaina, Eryne was going to get ahold of Wedge and tell him exactly what was going on.

"Shavit!" she barked when a shot hit the ship, "That's going to leave a mark!" 

More coralskippers appeared. Eryne knew to fight would be a bad idea. She didn't have time. Eryne quickly sent the _Shadow_ through a serious of spins and twists and she tried to escape. She managed to calculate the jump to hyperspace quickly and jumped the instance it was possible.

Eryne jumped up and hurried to check on Jaina. She knew better than to let something happen to the young woman. She reached the bunk. Jaina was still unconscious. Eryne ran the scanner over her, but nothing had changed. All she could do now was wait.  
----  
Jag targeted a Vong and shot him. The Vong fell over, dead. Aeria glanced at Jag. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were hard with determination. It was apparent that he wanted to get this done with as fast as possible.

Aeria crouched next to him, "Where now?"

"Go right," he answered sharply, "Tahiri, anything?"

The blond turned, "Nothing out of sorts."

The group quietly crept onward. Aeria knew the least about the Vong. She had stuck near Jag. He seemed to know what he was doing. Plus, this way she could keep an eye on him.

Luke and Mara appeared. They had been checking out some damage.

"Anything?" Jag asked. 

"No," Luke shook his head.

Jag nodded, "Okay, good. The plan is to circle the compound from the back. Tahiri says another religios ceremony is about to take place." 

"What about the sacrifices?" Luke added.

"I don't know," Jag admitted, "I don't see how to get them out without blowing the whole plan."

"He has a point," Mara stated, "I don't like it either, Luke, but what else can we do?"

Luke sighed, "We can't just let them die." 

Aeria could see anger well up in Jag's eyes. She decided she better step in, "Tahiri, how long till they start?" 

Tahiri glanced at them, "An hour or so."

"Then we better hurry."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

---

Eryne docked the _Shadow_ aboard the medical frigate _Alderaan Dream_. A stretcher was waiting for them.

As soon as the ramp had lowered, Eryne waved the medical ahead, "Hurry!"

Dr. Cash Romery approached her, "What happened?"

"Jaina Solo took an ampistaff in the side. Colonel Jagged Fel gave her the antidote. He knew the risk to the baby," Eryne explained quickly as Jaina was brought out of the ship.

"Eryne," Jaina rasped, "I need you to…"

Jaina was cut off. Her muscles were going into spasms. Dr, Romery frowned, then shouted, "Get her to medical, now!"

Eryne stood watching, not really knowing what to do. A communications officer walked up to her, "Eryne, General Antilles has been contacted. He requests that you stay with Jaina to report her condition to her family when they return." 

Eryne nodded, then made her way to the med center to wait.   
-------------  
_Jaina stood at a crossroads. One path lead to the death of her child, but she would be alive. She could see Jag's tears at the loss of their child, but joy at her life. She could see herself mourning the loss of a child. She saw her and Jag's wedding, a joyous occasion, with a tinge of sadness. She saw her and Jag talking about their lost child, visiting the gravestone many, many times, wishing things had been different._

Jaina blinked then looked at the next path, a path tragic and equally difficult. Jaina gave up her life for a chance for her baby to live. The child was transplanted into an artificial womb. It was a success, but Jaina was dead. The baby was a girl. Jaina could see Jag's mourning at her death. She watched as Jag raised their daughter alone. A part of him was missing, but their daughter was happy. Jaina smiled wistfully at the child as she ran up and hugged her father. Jag smiled at the girl, who was five at the moment, and kissed her.

Jaina turned away from that path. She had to choose. What way to go?   
-----------  
Mara sighed in irritation. They still hadn't figured out what they were going to do yet, "Okay, look, all this arguing isn't solving anything. We can't save everyone. We'll get as many as we can. Han, you and Leia get the _Falcon_. Bring it here to cover us and for escape. Kyp, you go with Jag. We need Jaina's X-Wing and that clawcraft. Everyone else, with me. Jacen, you, and I will go inside the prison to get out as many as we can before the sacrifice. They will be around back. Make sure you come around there, Han. Tahiri and Luke, wait by the side entrance. Tahiri, keep an eye on the Vong and Luke, be ready for when I call for you. Aeria, go with Han and Leia. Clear?"

Everyone agreed and they sent forth for their tasks. Han, Leia, Jag, and Kyp ran as fast as they could towards their ships. Mara nodded to Jacen. She tightened her grip on her blaster and motioned for Jacen to lead the way.

Jacen lead her to a small side entrance he had discovered. They slipped into the prison. Jacen cut down two Vong guards before they had time to turn around. There were no more guards in that particular hallway. Mara quickly opened the cells while Jacen kept a look out. Mara ordered the prisoners to slip out the side entrance. Luke was there waiting. Mara and Jacen made it through the small prison quickly. Very few guards were on duty inside. The hunt for Jacen was still going on. They didn't expect that Jacen would go back.

Jacen and Mara left the prison. Jacen saw the woman he had spoken to earlier. He nodded a greeting to her.

"Where are they?" Mara hissed. She glanced at her chrono, "We were in there about thirty minutes."

"The Yuuzhang Vong are going to get the prisoners," Tahiri reported.

Mara looked at Luke, then Jacen. They both nodded. Mara addressed the prisoners, "The Vong are coming. Hide. We have no weapons for you. A ship is coming, watch for it. If you aren't on, you get left behind."

A few prisoners revealed homemade weapons, most of them just sharpened pieces of junk or items to throw. Mara told them to go and they began to flee, praying the _Falcon_ would arrive soon.


End file.
